<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realm of the Unseen by m0usecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755678">Realm of the Unseen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0usecat/pseuds/m0usecat'>m0usecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tell Me Why (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys in Skirts, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Domestic, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Fuck Eddy, Gay Male Character, M/M, Minor mention of transphobia, Nightmares, Oracle Decks, Protective Siblings, Queer Themes, Skirts, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Tarot, Tattoos, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Tyler, Witchcraft, fuck cops, tarot reading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0usecat/pseuds/m0usecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since Tyler left for Juneau with Alyson and Michael and though things seem  to have calmed down, trouble may be around the corner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realm of the Unseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**Warning for major spoilers of the game!! If you haven't played it through, wait to read please.**</p><p>So I played this game with my brother and I have a lot of mixed feelings about it. I'm also a trans masc person. Here's a couple major changes:</p><p>Tyler had top surgery from the beginning</p><p>Fuck Eddy and cops</p><p>Tyler is more fem in his gender expression and never shaved his hair.</p><p>There's a lot more changes, but those are ones I think will decide whether you read this or not. Tyler being fem in his fashion is more a projection, I know it's pretty OOC.</p><p>I tried to include more about Tlingit culture specifically in this one with different myths, beliefs, and stories. You can check the end notes for sources I used. I'm not Tlingit myself, though, so if anything's inaccurate, I'm sorry and I'll fix it.</p><p>Thanks for reading. 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler was running, feet hitting the muddy ground with every hurried step. His breaths came in short gasps, his lungs unable to keep up with the pace his body was reaching.</p><p>He felt blood rush to his ears as his heart pounded in his chest. A ripple of thunder sounded in the distance after lightning cut across the sky like an old, ugly wound. He kept running, sure that what ever was chasing him wouldn't give up.</p><p>"Alyson?" He called, stopping short at a cliff face, seeing rocks skid far past the end and down, far below, into a bottomless abyss.</p><p>"Alyson?" Tyler called again, turning and squinting in the rain, trying to see through the darkness of the forest. Soon the only sound to fill his ears was that of raindrops hitting the leaves overhead, bruising the fragile green plants with their relentless assault from the sky. Another lightning strike cut the sky, opening the clouds and water to form the briefest of wounds, and a rumble of thunder followed after.</p><p>Tyler's breath caught in his chest as he realized, too soon, the rumble of thunder became a low, distinct growl that filled his senses, sending his heart rate sky rocketing. He backed up, nearly slipping on the ledge.</p><p><em>Don't look back, don't look back, </em>he thought. Faced with a void of nothingness and a growling, unknown beast before him, Tyler's body was in panic mode. He could begin to feel his fingers tingling, as though all the blood circulating in that area had slowed, turned to molasses. His breaths came even quicker now, his vision began to blur and fuzzy around the edges.</p><p>Right when he realized what his brain and body were doing, the creature growling and snarling in front of him jumped, lunging for his chest - for his quick beating heart, still beating, still alive ----</p><p>Tyler woke up with a gasp.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He held a glass of cold water in his hands less steadily than he would have liked. Still, he sipped it because Michael was staring at him from his chair, and though it was usually a kind, if worried look that made Tyler feel loved and cared for, now it only made his stomach turn at the thought of his boyfriend worrying so much over him.</p><p>"Hey, babe, it's okay," Tyler began, gaining more confidence in his voice as he spoke, "It was only a bad dream. I'm good."</p><p>Michael, however, didn't look convinced.</p><p>He leaned back in the plush arm chair, his dark hair uncharacteristically down and falling to frame his handsome face and shoulders. He was dressed in one of Tyler's old, grey plain sweaters with a badly stitched Mosasaurus on the front. It wasn't his best stitchery, but Michael loved it all the same. Loose, soft baggy shorts clung to Michael's waist and Tyler tore his eyes away before he was caught staring.</p><p>"I just think dreams.. can be a reflection of the soul, sometimes," Michael finally spoke. "And a result of shit you've been through, maybe shit you're inevitably going to go through."</p><p>His expression softened. "And I don't want you to have to go through anything bad again. In your dreams, or in real life."</p><p>Tyler felt his eyes water at that, his throat grow heavy as he swallowed. Even after half a year of dating, living in Juneau together, spending time with his sister, and getting so much reinforcement and care from his boyfriend, sometimes Michael would say something that left him feeling overwhelmed, in the best possible way.</p><p>"Hey," Michael whispered, first leaning forward, then altogether abandoning his chair to sit on the deep red sofa next to Tyler. The entire living room was bathed in autumn colors, soft browns and yellows and oranges. Tyler always thought Michael's brown skin looked radiant next to the fiery colors. The thought crept into his mind again, as Michael looked gorgeous draped along the sofa like some Greek Adonis.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked, snapping Tyler back to the present.</p><p>He gave a meager nod before laughing a little. "Yeah, yeah. Just.."</p><p>"Surprised after a whole six months, I haven't given up on you?" Michael asked, a teasing note in his voice.</p><p>"That I still very much enjoy your company," he continued, sitting up to lean closer, so much closer, to Tyler, "and being your boyfriend?"</p><p>Tyler's gaze fell now to Michael's soft pink lips. Their noses were close, almost touching, and Tyler could feel Michael's breath against his lips as he spoke.</p><p>"You know I love being with you. And I don't ever want to hurt. Being with you, living with you, being boyfriends for half a year..."</p><p>At this, Tyler looked up into pools of melted oak, swirling embers of dark brown that, in the way of the sunlight's rays through their tan curtains, were set on fire.</p><p>"It's been so amazing, Tyler." Michael leaned back a little, contemplating something by the look on his face.</p><p>"You know.. I did recently get a tarot deck. I could do a reading for you, if you want? About your dream."</p><p>Tyler mulled it over for a moment. Tarot readings, divination and witchcraft in general, hadn't seemed like a route he would personally have taken, until uncovering the truth with his sister in their hometown, and moving into a nice, cozy apartment with Michael and Alyson.</p><p>He, though slowly at first, began to research and talk with Michael on different practices of witchcraft. Tyler found himself particularly drawn to forest magick and had a couple pendulums and an unfinished Book of Shadows he and Alyson were slowly working on, though neither of which sounded appropriate for dream interpretation. So, he agreed, and helped Michael set up their living room to hold numerous candles on their glass coffee table, along with some items from his altar: a carving of a bear Michael gave him, pine needles he collected on a walk with Alyson, a jar of rainwater charged in a thunderstorm, his favorite pendulum, and a painting of a full moon Alyson gifted him.</p><p>Michael, similarly, had brought a small jar of lavender, a grinder with a rainbow sticker on the top, their bong, Scallops, a stone with a bear's footprint in it, and his tarot deck.</p><p>The deck caught Tyler's eye as Michael sat down on a soft cushion and began grinding up weed for a bowl. The designs were intricate, mirroring that of many Tlingit totem poles around their hometown. Decorated with silver, the box had a display of, Tyler guessed, one card. The illustrations looked to be done in a more traditional style to Tlingit culture.</p><p>"Cool, isn't it?" Michael asked, loading the bowl and handing Tyler the bong and lighter. He made a point of buying specifically decorated lighters. This one had an array of purple flowers, irises, on the front, with a curling black cat's face on it and the back.</p><p>"Yeah," Tyler answered, "Where'd you get it?"</p><p>He took a hit after the question, the answer Michael gave surprising him.</p><p>"It was a farewell gift from Eddy. Well, technically the whole police department, and it came in the form of a some generic card with fifty bucks inside."</p><p>Tyler felt a sense of disgust at the mention of Eddy's name. Not only did the man purposefully keep Tyler and Allyson apart growing up, leaving virtually no contact between the two of him, he had to be a fucking cop, too.</p><p>As though reading his mind, Michael added, "And believe me, any interaction with cops is the last thing I want, especially when they wouldn't care about me for being gay and indigenous."</p><p>Tyler handed the bong back to Michael, who took a fairly big hit before speaking again, "And personally.. I just think Eddy might be fooling himself into thinking he can make Delos Crossing a better place."</p><p>"I figured, fuck it. I'll spend the money on a deck for myself. Thought it could be a blow to them, you know? That a gay witch was doing <em>evil </em>things with their unearned money?"</p><p>Tyler nodded with a stifled laugh at Michael's emphasis on the word evil, taking the bong from him. He felt their fingers brush and, for a moment, wished they were brushing something else, before trying to settle his mind on the reading. It wouldn't do any good to be distracted and accidentally ask Michael's cards about sex.</p><p>Tyler watched as Michael picked up a different lighter, this one covered in green moths, and light a <em>Dream Walk </em>incense. He placed it in a black ink bottle and helped Tyler light the candles in the room. Michael left to dim the lights, leaving the room bathed in autumnal fire as the sunlight soaked through the soft curtains to cloak itself over their furniture and deep, rich reddish colored carpet. Golden fairy lights decorated the living room's walls and the candlelight danced and flickered like joyous little faeries.</p><p>He followed Michael's movement as he lit the last black candle and sat back down, across from him. The way the candlelight made his hair look like liquid amber, and his skin bathed in a honey glow, snatched Tyler's breath away.</p><p>"You ready?" Michael asked.</p><p>Tyler nodded, drawing himself from adoring thoughts of his boyfriend.</p><p>Michael smiled at him as music played softly from their television with the brightness set to very low, and opened the tarot card box. Even the book guide had designs of sparkling silver and gold on it, still with the same decorated card on the box. It appeared to be a curling whale, designs on its back as it swam in the sea.</p><p>"I was going to the pentacle spread, or 'A Witch's Pentacle to Lift the Veil' spread," he said as he picked the cards up from the box. On the back of each was a totem pole, flowers curling around the base of it and around the edges of the card's frame.</p><p>Michael motioned for the rainwater jar, which Tyler handed to him. He unscrewed the lid and dipped two fingers in, marking above his eyes, on his forehead, and reaching forward to mark Tyler's neck.</p><p>"It should help channel some of this storm energy into the reading," he explained as he leaned forward, brushing Tyler's Adam's apple and letting his fingers rest there, perhaps, a little too long. Not that Tyler minded, of course.</p><p>"So I'm gonna need you to take a hit, breathe it out on the cards, and think of your dream. Let the cards speak through you, through your intention." Michael leaned back as he spoke, leaving the jar open in the middle between them.</p><p>"Shouldn't be too hard, should it?" Tyler asked, though a hint of nervousness breached his voice.</p><p>"No, Ty, I'm sure you can manage," Michael said with a wink, handing the cards to Tyler.</p><p>Tyler rolled his eyes at that, though he was unable to stop the smile that formed on his lips. He took another hit from their bong and breathed it out on the cards. His eyes closed as he focused, solely, on his dream. The darkness of it, and how it only seemed to be illuminated where he was, as if going through a dark tunnel with a faulty flashlight. He thought of the lightning cutting wounds across the thunderous sky, of the crashing sounds of rumbling thunder, the sharp sting of pelting rain, and the beast before him who had lunged before he woke.</p><p>He opened his eyes to find Michael's on him, expression still soft, but his eyes honed in on Tyler. It was like he looked right through him, able to see his trepidation about the reading and his fear about the dream.</p><p>At least, that's what Tyler assumed since Michael wove their fingers together. He moved away to let Tyler shuffle the cards.</p><p>After shuffling, Michael set the cards, one by one, on the table. The candlelight mirrored itself on the glass surface, and Tyler could vaguely see their reflections looking back at them. His bear carving was to his left, along with his obsidian pendulum, and a fair few pine needles were scattered alongside the edge of the table. Michael's bear carving sat on Tyler's left, mirroring the wooden bear carving. He moved the rainwater jar to rest in the middle on the left side if the table when Tyler began shuffling the deck. The jar of lavender sat next to it. Opposite to it was the black ink bottle with the still burning incense. The smoke cut across Michael's face, making him look ethereal as he was bathed in candlelight and brushed by smoke.</p><p>He had moved the bong and grinder to make room for the spread, now resting on Tyler's right in the middle. He grabbed it and took another hit as Michael fixed the cards into position.</p><p>He split the deck into five piles, bringing out a white marker to draw a pentacle on the glass. He placed one card, drawn from the top of each pile, onto each of the star's five points. He turned them over and grabbed his guidebook.</p><p>"The first card," Michael gestured to the bottom lefthand point of the pentacle as he spoke, "represents a past event. What, in your past, has led to this dream?"</p><p>He looked at the card in that position.</p><p>"<em>The</em> <em>Kushtaka</em>," he said, flipping to the page in the book. Tyler straightened as Michael began to read the page.</p><p>"<em>The Spirits Speak:</em> The <em>Kushtaka</em> is an ancient and malevolent being of Tlingit folklore. Many tales have been passed down, from parent to child throughout our tribes. The <em>Kushtaka</em> is said to take the form of an otter in the water, and a man on the land, looking identical to a loved one or tribe member. Do not let his appearance deceive you, however, for the <em>Kushtaka's</em> only purpose is to capture you. The <em>Kushtaka</em> will lead unsuspecting souls deep into the snow-covered forest, to feed upon them or turn them into <em>Kushtakas</em>. This way, your soul will never reincarnate.</p><p>"<em><strong>Divinition Message:</strong></em> You are entering a time in your life where everything seems uncertain, where you've been thrown off your rightful path in life, in both the spirit and waking world. You've been surrounded by darkness, wandering through an empty and cold forest. Perhaps you are led by someone or something in your life that pretends to be good and wise, but be wary of those you would consider past friends or family as they may have ulterior motives."</p><p>He looked up from the book to look at Tyler.</p><p>Tyler was tracing the little dips and curves of the bear carving and watched a candle's light flicker as he replied. "For that being in the past, it seems an awful lot like.. everything that happened before I got sent away."</p><p>Michael nodded.</p><p>"And," Tyler continued, "With the whole pretending to be something they're not, with pretty much everyone in Delos Crossing. Eddy tried to get me to forgive him, which I only did for Alyson's sake, and then there was the mystery surrounding my mom. Not to mention Tom."</p><p>"It's a good thing he lost the election," Michael said.</p><p>"It's a good thing we moved away, too." Tyler paused for a moment. "What do you think about it?"</p><p>Michael leaned back a little, staring at the card in question. "I think you're right. I think it pretty much describes how your time growing up and then coming back to Delos Crossing was. People weren't too kind to you there, like Sam with his shitty comment or Eddy still trying to do good as a police officer. It makes sense, I mean, with uncovering a big mystery about your mom. It seems like a lot of emotions to be dealing with, especially when you and Aly thought you were done with secrets. But seeing as that's in your past, hopefully your future will be different."</p><p>Tyler agreed and Michael read the second card, the one above the first on the top left, as Tyler took a hit. He handed the bong to Michael and he took a hit, too, before flipping to the page he needed.</p><p>"This card, at the second point in the pentacle, represents the theme of your dream. It'll let us know about the nature of it, whether it could be a good omen, a bad one, or just a message the spirits want you to know, even if it isn't good or bad."</p><p>As Michael spoke, Tyler examined the second card more closely. It had someone who appeared to be Tlingit holding a drum in front of a campfire, animals peeking out of the woods around him.</p><p>"This card is <em>The Shaman</em>." Michael flipped through the book until stopping and continuing to read.</p><p>"<em>The Spirits Speak:</em> Though shamanism greatly influences our existence and our tribes today, it isn't as present as it once was. But before colonization, shamanism was prevalent in much of Native Alaskan tribes. Tribe members would visit the Shaman for rituals, guidance, and healing. The Shaman was revered and a two-path walker, able to traverse the world we know, the waking plane, and the Astral, or Spirit, realm.</p><p>When the Shaman card comes to you, he is joined by the Bear, who makes lonely periods of life easier, the Salmon, who allows for fertility and abundance, the Orca, who protects and guides travelers back home, the Wolf, who allows for tribal and familial bonding, the Frog, who brings good luck and fortune, and the Raven, who transformed and created the world.</p><p><em><strong>Divination Message:</strong></em> When this card comes to you, there are forces at work that may be in the realm of the unseen. You may find yourself becoming more in tune with your spiritual side and receiving prophetic visions or dreams. Look out for any symbols of the animals often revered in Tlingit culture. Honor them and nature by spending time in it and reducing wasteful products and bad habits that damage the environment. When the Shaman card comes to you, do not ignore whatever it is you are facing. Persevere and let the spirit of all the Shamans that came before you guide you. At this time, it may be beneficial to more closely examine the deities or beings you work with in your practice along with repetitive symbolism around you. And though the transition from this mortal realm to the dream one may be exhausting and even frightful at times, just as the Shaman can traverse the paths that intersect between the two, so can you."</p><p>Michael looked up from reading and Tyler's fingers hovered over the bear where moments ago, the pads of his fingers traced the outline of the wooden piece.</p><p>"I think," Tyler began, stopping. "Well, I wanna know what you think."</p><p>"It sounds to me like this card is telling you that your dream isn't anything to be afraid of. In fact, it sounds like if you want answers, you need to keep going," Michael replied.</p><p>Tyler's fingertips continued their repetitive exploration of the bear, "Yeah, that and all the dream imagery it was talking about.. it's just, I didn't get a really good feeling about the dream, you know?"</p><p>Michael nodded.</p><p>"But," Tyler said with a sigh, "if this card is right, maybe it'll get better."</p><p>"I hope so." Michael focused his attention now on the third card which laid at the very top point of the pentacle. "This card represents what, in your waking life, is or continues to block you from learning more about your dream, and having any future ones. The block could even be disrupting your spiritual and actual practice."</p><p>"And it looks like this card is gonna be..." Michael trailed off, flipping through the book, <em>"the Traveler's Canoe."</em></p><p>Tyler saw the card had a large, curling cedar tree in the center. It was cut halfway, though, with the rest of its wood beginning to shape itself into a canoe.</p><p>"<em>The Spirits Speak:</em> Water is one of the most important elements. It can carry us across rapids and rivers, across vast oceans. We consume it, bathe in it, use it to water our plants and perform our daily tasks. Because of its fluidity and that it's untamed, for generations, tribes have carved canoes from spruce and cedar trees. With them, our people traveled far distances to trade and fish and, when we needed it, for war.</p><p><em><strong>Divination Message:</strong></em> At this time, you are in a transitional period in your life. There may be half-finished projects and due dates you haven't met yet. Remember to take the time for yourself and finish any incomplete projects or tasks in your life. Through unburdening yourself both physically and mentally, you'll be able to cross over and explore your spiritual side in your witchcraft, just as our ancestors explored the river paths in Alaska."</p><p>Tyler felt warm fingers find his own and he brushed his thumb over Michael's palm.</p><p>"This might be about," Michael began, "you and Aly finishing your Book of Shadows. You've gathered a lot of information for the past six months, and last I heard from Aly, you two were getting pretty close to finishing it."</p><p>"Yeah.. yeah," Tyler agreed.</p><p>Michael continued on to the top right card. "This card represents what those in the Spirit realm would like you to know. What was your dream about? Is there any advice you can take from it? And basically what the cards have to say about it."</p><p>He flipped to the page and as he read the card's section, Tyler watched the way the shadows of the surrounding flames danced, back and forth, like a game of cat and mouse on the fourth card. A great winged bird hovered, mid-air, in a lightning storm. Forks of electricity mauled their way on the sky, like tears in an old tapestry.</p><p>"This one is <em>the Thunderbird</em>," Michael told him.</p><p>"<em>The Spirits Speak:</em> Thunderbirds are known throughout Tlingit and other Native tribes as a great protector, particularly of his home as he could slay hunters with lightning from his eyes while the motion of his wings created roarous thunder. This great creature is revered by local tribes, honored at the top of totem poles in exchange for help when harsh seasons came and there was little food to harvest. The Thunderbird is a proud being, and if he comes to you in the form of this card, it is surely a sign you are being protected, whether physically or spiritually.</p><p><strong><em>Divination Message:</em></strong> Our tribes have honored the Thunderbirds for as long as we have known of them. When this card comes to you, the Thunderbirds implore you to push forward in whatever predicament you may be in. Endurance is key, and if you keep going, you'll find yourself greeted by a Thunderbird in the eye of the storm. Complete any unfinished tasks or projects you have at this time and join nature. Do your spell-work while a thunderstorm howls outside. Connect with the Earth, Gaia, the planet. Only when you become one with your craft, as the Thunderbird is one with the storm, will you receive answers and results in your endeavors."</p><p>"It's interesting," Michael said, "that the Thunderbird appeared for this card. I think it's pretty self-explanatory, at least."</p><p>"Just keep going?" Tyler said, "Sounds like my whole life, honestly. But.. I can do that."</p><p>Michael squeezed his hand and Tyler smiled, silently grateful they hadn't pulled their hands apart.</p><p>"Okay, Ty, ready for the last card?" Michael asked, looking up at the end of his question. Tyler's breath left him as Michael's dark hair resembled silk, falling around his face and making his fingers itch to tuck a few longer strands behind Michael's ear. He took a sharp breath through his nose, suddenly very aware of his outfit and the ways it clung to his form. He wore soft cotton plaid pants that, Tyler knew, if he rubbed just the right away at the right angle, the fabric would rub the head of his dick. He swallowed heavily, feeling beads of sweat form along his back and chest in the crop top he wore. Surely, he thought, the heat couldn't be from the candles.</p><p>He shook his thoughts off and gave Michael a slightly dry, "Yeah."</p><p>"Okay, let me get us some water, though. Don't know about you, but I'm parched."</p><p>Michael got up and headed for their decently sized kitchen, grabbing a couple of glasses from the cabinet.</p><p>Tyler stretched, his back muscles tensing and relaxing as he did. The action caused his crop top to rise higher on his torso, revealing his scars and sparse chest hair. He had a curling tattoo of dark pink fireweed flowers weaving into icy blue forget-me-nots along his ribcage. He got the piece done not long after they had moved to Juneau. It hurt like hell, but it'd been worth it.</p><p><em>It's nothing on Michael's nipple piercings, at least,</em> Tyler thought.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Okay, Ty, I don't even know why you're thinking about Michael's piercings right now.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Tyler felt his face redden at that.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Although, if it makes you feel better, he cried and nearly squished my hand to death when he got it done.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Tyler laughed at that and Michael entered back into the living room. Tyler accepted the glass of cold water gratefully.</p><p>"Not talking about me, are you two?" Michael asked in a mock hurt tone.</p><p>"Only good things," Tyler assured him.</p><p>"Better be, or I won't finish your reading."</p><p>Tyler smiled into his glass at the empty threat, taking a big swig of it.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hey, Ty, tell Michael to check his phone.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Tyler repeated Alyson's message and went back to fiddling with his bear carving. The Voice and memory powers didn't stay a secret for long since Alyson told him after a month or so after moving in together that Michael knew. And the three had talked about it together. Michael, thankfully already receptive to supernatural phenomena, took it all in stride. Tyler could feel the relief from his sister as Michael accepted them regardless.</p><p>"Oh, Aly wants to go out for dinner. Guess we'll have to get ready after this last card," Michael explained.</p><p><em>You couldn't have explained that over text? </em>He asked through their Voice, ensuring his joking tone made it across. He didn't get a response, but assumed Alyson was busy with something.</p><p>He focused his attention back on his boyfriend. "Okay, the last card?"</p><p>Michael gave a little nod and gestured to the bottom right card. "This is gonna represent what you need to do to manifest your dream or the themes of it in your waking life. How can you connect better with the dream world?"</p><p>The card in question was the Spirit World.</p><p>"<em>The Spirits Speak:</em> This card goes by many other names, from the Fae Realm, to the afterlife, to the Astral plane, to the Dream World, to the Spirit World. Across many cultures, what or who you may encounter and when depends on the culture you grew up around, and whether or not that culture remains today. The Tlingit and neighboring tribes of Alaska call this realm the spiritual world. Here, transformation and transition is key as humans can transform from animal form to human and back again. The Spirit Realm is not only where spirits and the <em>jek</em>, or supernatural creatures, reside. We of the Tlingit tribes believe spirits reside in every existing thing on this planet. Therefore, we must take lengths to be respectful and honorable of everything we use, hunt, or worship.</p><p><em><strong>Divination Message:</strong></em> If this card has come to you, it is time to look past the restrictiveness of the waking, non-magickal plane. It may be useful for you, at this time, to practice Dream Magick and record any dreams you may have. Keep an eye out for animal or otherworldly creatures and spirits. Practice lucid dreaming and connect with your spiritual side, in both your practice and everyday life. When this card comes to you, it means someone, or something, from the Spirit Realm is trying to contact you. Now, all you need to do is listen."</p><p>Michael closed the book, stretching for a moment as Tyler started talking.</p><p>"It seemed pretty positive, honestly. And like I need to practice my witchcraft more. I just wonder what the message was, or what the spirits are trying to tell me."</p><p>Michael finished his water and Tyler followed suit. He picked the glasses up and talked as he padded into the kitchen. "I agree that it seems pretty positive overall. I think making a sleeping potion or bag would help. But given your dream and how scared you are, I think it may have something to do with you running from problems, maybe? Or the past?"</p><p>"That's possible..." Tyler trailed off. "But Aly and I are a lot better now. We're happy here."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you two don't have leftover trauma, or shit you need to work through," Michael pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, that's true." Tyler paused. "But we have been doing better. Maybe.. I dunno, maybe this all has something to do with Mary-Ann?"</p><p>Michael frowned. "I wouldn't rule it out, but I also wouldn't jump to conclusions. I know a lot happened with her, but this could be a separate journey from her and anyone else from Delos Crossing."</p><p>The idea made Tyler feel lighter and he shot Michael a wide, if hesitant, smile. The two blew out all the candles, paused the TV, and cleaned up the living room. Tyler came back downstairs after putting his things on his alter in their room.</p><p>"C'mon, dreamboat, let's hop in the shower and get dressed for dinner. Feel like taking my car this time?" Michael asked, heading for the stairs again, brown eyes dancing with mischief, somehow still mirroring the flames that danced in them not ten minutes ago.</p><p>Tyler nodded in agreement, mumbling under his breath as he followed Michael upstairs, "<em>Dreamboat?"</em></p><p>The two undressed and entered the already steamy bathroom that connected to their room. Tyler almost melted under the hot spray of water, pressing up against Michael's chest. The shower was a decent size, but it was only a walk-in and with the two of them in it, the space became a little cramped. For Tyler, pleasantly warm and skin reddening from the water, the lack of space was a welcome irritation as Michael's body became hot under the water's spray.</p><p>After they hopped out of the shower, with Michael going first and Tyler sparing a few more minutes under the shower head, they dried off. Tyler drew a heart on the steam-covered mirror and leaned back, drying off his shaggy hair and thinking how he'd need Aly to give him a haircut soon.</p><p>"Hey, Ty, can you braid my hair before we go?" Michael called from their room.</p><p>"Of course, babe!" Tyler replied, and started when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He restled, hands gripping at the edge of the bathroom countertop, with the pain, gritting his teeth for a moment. The pain passed quickly and left an itching sensation in its wake.</p><p>"You okay, baby?"</p><p>Tyler entered their bedroom. "Yeah, just had a cramp, I think."</p><p>"Okay, that's good. I've got an outfit picked out for us."</p><p>Tyler left for their underwear drawer. "You might wanna pick out a short pair of boxers," Michael warned him. Tyler could have sworn he heard the warm smile Michael most likely had on his lips, but did as he was told and picked out a pair of short red boxers with L-O-V-E spelt across the red waistband. He put socks on, slipping out of his moose house shoes.</p><p>"Might want higher socks, too," Michael said with a grin, holding a plain pleated white skirt up to show Tyler.</p><p>"Cute. Got a top for it?" Tyler asked. Michael set the skirt down, Tyler slipping into it and starting when his boyfriend laid black fishnet stockings on the bed.</p><p>Tyler put the fishnets on after taking his socks off and slipped into the near thigh-high white platforms Michael presented him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, wet hair falling almost seductively over the left side of his face. The platforms gave him a good few inches in height which Tyler liked. He ran a hand down his flat chest and over his flower tattoo. He wouldn't forget how his friends at the home managed to save up for a down-payment on his top surgery. He was excited to tell Alyson when he saw her in Juneau, for the first time in ten years.</p><p>And now, he was able to explore more with gender expression. Admittedly, he'd done so before he went to Juneau, but considering Tyler didn't know how everyone would react, he opted to dress more casual and masculine.</p><p><em>Gotta appeal to cis people in some way, </em>he thought bitterly.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You okay, Ty?</em> </strong>
</p><p>Alyson's voice rang in Tyler's mind. The softness of the question made the bitterness and anger Tyler felt evaporate.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, just thinking about Juneau and how everyone, especially Sam, was kind of transphobic.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Well, fuck 'em. Especially</em> <em> Sam.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Tyler combed his fingers through his hair, thinking about how weird Sam was, though his interactions with both Tyler and Alyson seemed perfectly reasonable considering he was a shitty cis guy.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hey, I bet you look great. And very handsome, Ty. Fuck what Sam, or anyone else in Juneau or here, says.</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>Thanks, </em>Tyler replied, hoping he didn't sound as choked up as he was presently in his room over their Voice.</p><p>"Alright," Michael announced, "Found it!"</p><p>He held up a see-through, red t-shirt with light golden stars on it. The collar and cuffs were thick, solid red. Michael slipped the garment onto Tyler, taking time to run his strong hands up and down Tyler's arms and shoulders, reaching down his chest and stomach to button it.</p><p>Tyler's skin flushed and his head rested on Michael's shoulder, or a little above it given his taller height. Michael finished buttoning it and tucked the bottom into Tyler's skirt.</p><p>"Make-up and then hair?" Michael suggested.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Wait till you see what outfit I have planned!" Michael said proudly, beginning to pull out their make-up from a vanity in the righthand corner of their room.</p><p>Tyler went to look on the bed before stopping when Michael spoke. "No peeking, handsome."</p><p>Tyler laughed and gave Michael a kiss on the mouth, cutting it shirt so they weren't horrendously late to dinner. As he brushed Michael's long, beautiful hair, Tyler let his thoughts drift, from the strange dream he had, to what tattoo he wanted next, to what they might order at dinner or where Alyson chose to go.</p><p>Once finished, he placed a kiss on top of Michael's head.</p><p>"Thanks, babe."</p><p>Michael rose from the vanity chair, allowing Tyler to sit down and pick out gold stars to put on his cheeks and nose. Michael helped him and Tyler put eyeliner on his bottom eyelids. He chose a shiny, strawberry flavored lipgloss to rub on his lips as Michael sat in the chair now, doing a full face of make-up.</p><p>Michael brushed shining greenish blue eyeshadow on his eyelids and applied eyeliner and mascara on both his top and bottom eyelids. He drew sharp wings on the end of his eyeliner, at the corner of his eyes, and put on matching blue lipstick.</p><p>He picked up a knee-length, flowing skirt that matched the green/blue of his eyeshadow and slipped it on. Tyler smiled when he realized the shades of blue matched the grey sweater with the Mosasaurus. Michael handed Tyler a solid red cardigan and chose a long, flowing cover to go with his own outfit. The length nearly matched his skirt and the color was nearly the same shade of blue, if a little darker.</p><p>Michael put on a few silver rings and a lapis crystal. Tyler chose a simple white choker to wear with a black crystal hanging from it. Michael slipped on black sandals and checked his hair and make-up one more time, before turning to Tyler.</p><p>"Ready?" Michael asked, offering his hand.</p><p>"Ready," Tyler answered, accepting Michael's hand. After grabbing their phones and wallet, the two walked out of the apartment and with it, Tyler tried to leave the sensation of unease he felt and the memories of the dream he'd had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay here are my various sources, the first is a tarot deck that inspired Michael's and made by an indigenous person:</p><p>https://www.ktoo.org/2020/09/25/the-gentle-tarot-unalaska-artist-creates-uniquely-alaskan-tarot-deck/</p><p>Info about:</p><p>Shamanism - https://www.alaskapublic.org/2013/11/19/worl-says-shamanism-still-influential-in-tlingit-culture/</p><p>Thunderbirds - https://spiritsofthewestcoast.com/collections/the-thunderbird-symbol</p><p>Totem poles - https://www.wonderopolis.org/wonder/what-is-a-totem-pole</p><p>Facts about Tlingit people (TW for the word 'Indian', it's used a lot in this one): https://native-american-indian-facts.com/Northwest-Coast-American-Indian-Facts/Tlingit-Indians-Facts.shtml</p><p>Part of the tarot spread - https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/learn-tarot-with-labyrinthos-academy/uncover-what-your-unconscious-is-trying-to-say-2-tarot-spreads-for-dream-interpretation (The other part comes from my personal deck).</p><p>Stories and myths - http://mythfolklore.blogspot.com/2014/05/myth-folklore-unit-alaskan-legends.html?m=1<br/>[[And]] https://www.sacred-texts.com/nam/nw/tmt/index.htm<br/>[[And]] http://www.native-languages.org/tlingit-legends.htm</p><p>Animal significance in Tlingit folklore - https://nsew.carnegiemnh.org/tlingit-people-of-the-northwest-coast/transformations-bear-raven-and-humans</p><p>Thanks again for reading! 💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>